Birthday Dilemas
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Jericho and Ted's birthdays are one day apart. What happens when they celebrate Ted's, but not Chris's?


"It's my party and I'll be amazing if I want to, amazing if I want to. You would too if you'd be amazing as meeeeeee." Jericho sang as he walked into the mens locker room.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Amazing, one of a kind, nobody is better, greatest wrestler and rock star ever, Christopher, happy birthday to me." Chris continued. He looked around the locker room, and noticed he was the only one in there. They all must be in catering, throwing me a surprise party, Chris decided.

"How great am I now, how great am I now, how great am I Christopher, how great am I now?" Chris continued to sing while walking through the hallway. He braced himself for the attention he was going to get from Mickie James, who was walking towards him in the hall.

"Hey Chris." She greeted.

"Hello Mickie." Chris stood there, waiting on the "happy birthday" and everything that follows.

"Have you seen Ted?" She asked.

"The assclown told me he was going to be late, why?"

"Well, yesterday was his birthday, but since we all had off, we decided to throw is party today. He doesn't know about it. So if you see him, keep him away from the catering room." Mickie told him, looking around to make sure Ted was no where to be seen.

"So you're throwing Theodore a surprise party, on someone else's birthday? That makes no sense Mickie James." Chris sulked.

"Hey, it was Cody's idea."

"But Cody took Theodore out last night for his birthday, to some strip club! IT ISN'T TED'S BIRTHDAY ANYMORE." Chris was almost weeping. How could this be happening?

"It's still nice to show him we love and appreciate him. Come on Chris, he's one of your best friends." Mickie reminded him, patting him on the shoulder.

"I have to go, but remember, if you see Ted, keep him away from catering." Mickie reminded him once again, then continued her walk. Chris sighed, it was only Mickie. Big deal. Everyone else would remember!

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me..." Chris trailed off as he saw Randy walking towards him.

"Ted isn't here yet, is he?" Randy asked, quickly looking around.

"No. Theodore is not here. Now, unless you have something else to say to me, I'm walking on." Chris stood, waiting for the "Happy Birthday" from Randy

"No, that's all. Just wondering if you've seen Ted. I'll see you at his party later." Chris was becoming furious. How could Mickie and Randy not know what day it was? It was basically a National Holiday in Canada.

"Well Mickie's a diva, and Randy's an asshole. That's why they didn't remember." Chris concluded. He turned the corner and was blindsided by another body.

"Happy birthday." Finally, Chris was getting the treatment he deserved...from Santino.

"Tell-a Ted that when you-a see him. I must-a go find my Amazon." Santino quickly said, rushing past Chris.

That was the last straw. Chris was sick of this. November 9 was his birthday, NOT TED'S. Speaking of Ted, Chris was him walking down the hall with his bags over his shoulders.

"Theodore, lets go. I want to show you something." Chris said, grabbing Ted by the arm. He was going to ruin the surprise. Ted didn't deserve it. They would both enter catering unannounced. That was Chris's plan.

"Where are we going? I kind of wanted to get changed." Ted said, trying to free his arm for Chris's grip.

"We are going to the catering room."

"For what?"

"You'll see." Stupid Ted, ruining all his birthday fun. How dare he have a birthday the day before Chris's?

Chris picked up the pace, basically dragging Ted behind him. Finally, when they reached catering, Chris noticed all the lights were off. He knocked on the closed door, knowing some assclown would be stupid enough to get up and turn a light on.

"Just open it. No one's probably in there yet." Ted said, pushing open the door. The room was completely dark, you could see nothing. Chris was panicking. Why the hell didn't they jump up and yell surprise yet?

"THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THROWING YOU A SURPRISE PARTY, AND I BROUGHT YOU HERE TO RUIN IT." Chris exploded.

"Well it doesn't look like that is happening. But while we are here, I want to get a bottle of water." Ted said, entering the room. He walked to the right of the room, and found the switch.

"I hate Theodore, yes I do. I hate Theodore, yes I doooooo." Chris sang to himself, deciding to get something to drink himself. He was waiting on Ted to flip on the lights.

"Hurry the hell up assclo....."

"SURPRISE!" Chris was cut off by by about fifty people screaming. He looked up, and saw a banner that said "Happy 38th Chris!" There was a cake on the table in front of him displaying "Y2J is King of the World" on it.

"Guys, you shouldn't have. I hate recognition of my birthday."

"You were ready to cry in the hall when Randy didn't say anything to you."

"You blew up at Mickie who mentioned Ted, and not you."

"We thought you were going to kill Santino." Different people yelled out at him. Apparently, Mickie, Randy, and Santino, who where all three in the catering room, recorded his reactions.

" Yeah right. Who is the assclown who ordered the cake?" Chris asked, looking around the room.

"I did." Cody said.

"Well next time, I want RED words on the cake, not GREEN, moron."

Thank God his birthday came once a year.


End file.
